Busted!
by Penelope Jadewing
Summary: AU. Leo stumbles upon something very interesting online, and he's come to show Eliot just in time to interrupt the young Nightray heir's... writing? Oneshot; NOT YAOI. MILD SPOILERS.


**A/N: Okay... So this is my very first PH fanfic, and I only started reading it about a week or so ago... Finished all chapters up to 73 in that time, so I don't know exactly how well I can claim to know the characters... I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**This is an Eliot and Leo fic, but I do NOT write yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. B|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor any of its canon characters.**

"Hey, Eliot, check this out."

Gravity shifted as the grade of the mattress sunk cockeyed to one side, and the young Nightray turned his cobalt gaze from the laptop screen to the black-haired boy who was now the second occupant of his room. Eliot arched a sandy brow, not moving from his spot as he spoke in his characteristic low, slightly threatening tone.

"Off. My bed. Now. Thank you."

Leo huffed, rolling his eyes heavenward before complying and sliding off the mattress' edge onto the floor, still cradling his own laptop in his grasp. As he did so, Eliot gave what was almost a squeak of objection. "Not… like that." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "You'll pull the sheets loose… I hate that."

"Feeling persnickety as always," said Leo with a bemused chuckle as Eliot pulled the ear buds from his ears in order to pay closer attention to what his servant was saying. He'd already lost grip on that shred of inspiration that had gotten his writing rolling this afternoon, thanks to the untimely interruption; he might as well listen to the rest of it…

"What do you want, Leo? I was writing…" He made sure to add at least a slight amount of annoyance to let Leo know just what he'd cost him. The noiret didn't seem to notice, as the eager and slightly evil grin remained plastered over his face. At this, Eliot's exasperation shifted into apprehension, eyes widening. He unconsciously leant away to further the distance between him and his suddenly very intimidating subordinate.

"What a coincidence… I found some bits of writing that I'm very eager to show you." Leo grinned, and Eliot's pensiveness mounted. He never trusted that overly sweet expression Leo used whenever he was about to do something that involved blackmail or other such embarrassing sabotage.

Leo stood and plopped down on the edge of the bed again, the action this time ignored for the most part by the Nightray boy, as the current situation was much more demanding.

"You see," the servant began innocently enough, "I was just going online to see what our fans thought of that last chapter that was put out – you know, the death scene? Very good job, by the way. You had the girls crying outside the frame. Anyway – I just happened to stumble across a certain fanfiction archive."

_Oh, crud… _"Oh… really?"

To his horror, Leo's grin widened. "Yup. It was the Pandora Hearts archive. And, uh… I found one that was quite interesting. The author was a very skilled writer. His username was, uh… Oh, what was it… Oh, yes! NightrayHeir#1. Recognize it?"

If there was any color left in Eliot's face, it fled then, leaving him pale and trying to hide it. "Um… Nope. Doesn't ring any bells."

A smile that was eerily similar to Break's spread over Leo's face in a knowing smirk, and the noiret nodded. "I didn't think it would. So, I took the liberty of bringing it here to show you. The plot really is intriguing – it's about you, actually."

Eliot was trying to think of a way to discreetly close his laptop without seeming too obvious. "Really? Ah… tell me about it."

"I think you'd really like it. They portray you very well, surprisingly well compared to some other stuff that's floating around out there. Almost like they know you personally. No yaoi, which is refreshing, and it's only rated T for romance."

"Huh."

Eliot didn't like the near dangerous glint in Leo's eyes behind his glasses. "But do you know what was _really_ interesting?"

He suppressed the urge to gulp. "What?"

"The romance…"

_Oh no…_

"Is between…"

_Help me!_

"You…"

_AHH!_

"AND ADA VESSALIUS."

Color threatened to rush back to his face in excess, and he blinked, uncharacteristically calm with feigned naivety. After a few moments, he had a thought. _I'm being ridiculous! If I'm this nervous and he hasn't even said anything accusatory yet, he'll know! He'll know, he'll know! So… Just… hafta… _He wiped the pitiful expression off his face and replaced it with a wry expression with a hint of disgust. "And… why would I want to read that? That's disgusting."

Leo shrugged, unfazed by his master's sudden switch in emotional aura. "No reason; just thought you'd be curious. You know… NightrayHeir#1's style… It's actually very similar to the way you write. He uses a similar style, and gives the characters similar speech patterns… Almost like they're based off real people. You know?"

"Um… Sure." Eliot turned back to his laptop, hoping that by ignoring him, Leo would eventually give up and go away…

"He even uses a lot of the same phrases you use every day. And he seems to know your character amazingly well… Even in fictional scenes, it's like he knows your habits, your preferences, everything. He's got you down pat."

"How interesting," said Eliot with just enough sarcasm to hide his unease.

Leo just kept on smiling.

"So what were you writing?" Leo suddenly switched subjects, and Eliot's stomach gave a lurch as he scrambled to answer quickly without raising suspicion.

"Um… Just… fanfiction. You know… Trying out my hand."

"I see…"

Eliot hacked furiously away at the keys in his attempt to give Leo the hint; _hurry up! Get outta here… _The silence lasted a few whole minutes. After a long while, Eliot finally began to relax, glad and content with the fact that Leo seemed to be finished with his cryptic presentation. He settled back against the pillows, and got back into the flow of writing. Several long minutes passed, and the grandfather clock across the room chimed nine p.m. before Leo moved, peering closer.

"What's Ada doing now?"

"She dumped Vincent after she realized what a creep he was, and that he never really loved her; now she's a teary wreck, and she turns to me for… Ah, dang it."

By now, Leo was already in a fit of laughter, having set down his own laptop to clutch at his ribs. "Ah-ha-ha! I can't – ha – believe you – haha – actually fell for that!" He laughed all the harder, and slid back down to the floor as Eliot flushed beet red.

"Isn't… Ha, isn't Miss Vessalius just a tad older than you? And, like… _way _out of your league?"

"Six years isn't – Hey! You take that back!"

Leo just snickered. "Nah. It's too funny to take back."

Eliot could only glare at him as his face continued to burn. "Just… Shut up, Leo."

The servant shrugged, still chortling as he gathered up his laptop and stood to head for the door. Just as he reached it, he paused, glancing over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

"Wait 'til Gil and the others hear about this one."

"LEO!"

**A/N: So... review? I have brownies. And Eliot's giving free hugs.**

**Eliot: WHA? O_o**


End file.
